Whats Your Name?
by sehunajjong
Summary: Untuk pria tampan sepertimu jangankan menyingkir, mati pun boleh-Sehun/Jadi Sehun ya? Manis sekali-Jongin/Kaihun's fiction
1. Chapter 1

Kim Jongin. Hidupnya biasa saja. Kuliah, mengerjakan tugas atau laporan, tinggal dalam satu flat bersama dua orang temannya. Itu penting sebenarnya, Jongin itu sangat dingin dan terkesan tidak ramah dengan orang lain. Dia baik, hanya saja _picky. _Baekhyun teman satu flatnya bingung sendiri kalau membicarakan Jongin.

Mereka tinggal bertiga, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin, tapi rasanya hanya berdua karena Jongin jarang sekali keluar kamar. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memang tidak tahan untuk diam sering kali mengajak teman-temannya ke flat mereka. Teman favorit Baekhyun untuk berkunjung adalah Sehun, satu jurusan dengannya, bisa diajak bergosip, pintar dalam akademik, dan yang paling penting masakannya cukup enak untuk ukuran mahasiswa yang jarang makan makanan enak.

Beda lagi dengan Chanyeol. Dia sangat suka mengajak Yi Fan ke flat mereka. Yang dibicarakan tidak jauh dari musik, otomotif, dan pria manis tentu saja. Mendengar suara mereka saja kadang membuat Baekhyun takut dan bersembunyi dikamarnya. Kalau Baekhyun sering meminta Sehun untuk memasakkannya sesuatu, Chanyeol lebih suka memesan makanan. _Junk food. _Hidupnya memang kurang sehat. Dalam sehari dia bisa memesan sampe tiga restaurant junk food yang berbeda. Dia memang yang paling berada, jadi uang bukan masalah besar untuknya.

Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Kalau ditanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Jongin makan. Mungkin Jongin makan dikampus atau mungkin Jongin membeli makanan diluar dan memakannya dalam kamar. Entahlah, mereka rasa itu tidak begitu penting.

Jadi, dimana mereka bertiga kenal dan memutuskan untuk menyewa flat bersama? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol satu jurusan, ilmu sosial. Mereka dikenal dekat karena sama-sama sering membuat ribut dikelas. Memutuskan menyewa flat bersama karena sepertinya tidak akan ada yang tahan dengan keributan mereka. Lalu Jongin? Dia sedang mencari flat saat itu, bertemu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jadilah mereka mengajak Jongin tinggal bersama. Jongin juga sudah diberi peringatan mengenai betapa ributnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dia tidak merasa keberatan akan itu, yang penting dia dapat flat hari itu juga, titik.

Jongin mahasiswa jurusan teknik, sangat sibuk. Berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ilmu sosial. Jumlah SKS yang mereka ambil sama, hanya saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak harus pulang malam karena jadwal praktikum yang berubah atau tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok paginya padahal baru diberikan saat jam kuliah terakhir. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga tidak perlu begadang hanya untuk menyelesaikan laporan praktikum tadi siang seperti Jongin. Itulah yang membuat mereka maklum kenapa Jongin jarang sekali keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini spesial. Jongin ulang tahun hari ini. Biasanya hari rabu begini Jongin akan sampai rumah lebih cepat yaitu jam 8 malam. Jadi kalau tidak cepat jam berapa? Baekhyun dan Sehun sengaja bolos kuliah untuk memasakkan macam-macam makanan untuk Jongin. Sup rumput laut, mie panjang umur, dan tentu saja kue tart. Sejujurnya Baekhyun baru mengetahui kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahun Jongin seminggu yang lalu. Saat tidak sengaja Jongin menjatuhkan SIMnya di ruang tamu flat mereka. Lalu pertanyannya, kenapa Sehun mau repot-repot membantu Baekhyun? Salah. Kenapa Baekhyun mau repot-repot membantu Sehun padahal dia takut kukunya rusak karena memasak?

Sehun menyukai Jongin. Sejak pertama kali melihat Jongin. Uuh cheesy ya? Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Pertama kali bertemu, Sehun langsung menyukai Jongin. Saat itu Jongin baru pulang kuliah, berkeringat, dan berantakan. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Sehun membeku melihatnya dan langsung ehem jatuh cinta. Sementara Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun yang berdiam diri di pintu flatnya. Saat Jongin mengatakan "Permisi." Sehun malah mengatakan, "Buat pria tampan sepertimu jangankan menyingkir, mati pun boleh." Setelah itu Sehun melihat tawa terindah yang pernah dilihatnya, Jongin tertawa karena perkataannya dan mengusak rambut Sehun lalu berlalu ke kamarnya. Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya bisa terdiam sambil senyum-senyum karena Jongin.

Baekhyun itu sahabat yang baik. Dia tidak bisa memasak sama sekali sebenarnya, tapi demi Sehun dia rela membolos kuliah dan membantu Sehun memasak. Tidak sepenuhnya membantu sih, karena dari tadi Baekhyun hanya menemani Sehun mengobrol dan memakan buah-buahan untuk menghias kue ulang tahun Jongin.

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap berpacaran dengan Jongin? Sepertinya responnya saat bertemu denganmu lebih baik daripada saat bertemu Kyungsoo atau Yi Fan." Kebiasaan Baekhyun itu kalau bicara tidak pernah dipikir dulu.

"Kenal saja belum. Mana boleh berharap lebih Byun." Itu masalahnya, Jongin belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi dengan Sehun. Biasanya jika berpapasan mereka hanya saling melempar senyum. Sehun belajar untuk mengontrol dirinya sekarang. Dia tidak mau kejadian memalukan saat pertama bertemu dulu terulang kembali. Jadilah sampai sekarang mereka belum resmi berkenalan, Sehun ingin menunggu Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dulu. Yaah walau sebenarnya Sehun tahu semua tentang Jongin, semua disini adalah tentang Jongin yang Baekhyun tahu.

"Menurutmu apa Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih Byun?" Baekhyun menelan strawberry yang baru digigitnya.

"Jongin terlihat sibuk, kuliah, organisasi, pengabdian, menurutku sih dia tidak mungkin ada waktu untuk memiliki kekasih. Upps." Baekhyun memukuli mulutnya yang berbicara sembarangan saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun karena perkataannya. Sehun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya menghias kue ulang tahun Jongin.

"Eh kalau kau yang jadi kekasihnya pasti dia akan meluangkan waktunya Sehun-ah." Bisa gawat kan kalau Sehun hilang moodnya, tidak jadi makan enak Baekhyun hari ini.

"Memangnya apa lebihnya aku dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa teknik yang pintar-pintar itu?" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak untuk menjawb pertanyaan Sehun, kalau salah jawab tidak jadi makan enak kan?

"Begini, belum tentu mereka yang pintar-pintar itu tau caranya memasak sepertimu Sehun-ah. Mereka kan sibuk buat laporan, kalau Jongin berpacaran dengan anak teknik juga mana mungkin dia bisa merasakan punya pacar yang pintar masak sepertimu, lagipula kau tidak kalah pintar dari mereka, aku tidak tahu kau pernah dengar atau tidak tapi, ibu yang cerdas melahirkan anak-anak yang cerdas. Pas sekali jika Jongin memilihmu untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kan?" Baekhyun itu kalau sudah berbicara memang pintar.

"Aku kan laki-laki Byun." Sehun hanya tertawa dan meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega diam-diam. Dia jadi makan enak hari ini.

.

.

.

"Bersiaplah." Chanyeol berbisik kepada Baekhyun dan Sehun karena Jongin sudah didepan flat mereka.

Dengan gesture tangannya Chanyeol menghitung mundur, "empat, tiga, dua, satu."

Jongin membuka pintu flat dan terkejut dengan segala macam confetti yang diledakkan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN JONGIN-AH." Sehun maju dan membawakan kue kehadapan Jongin.

"Ayo buat permintaan lalu tiup lilinnya eer Jongin-ssi." Sehun bingung harus memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan apa. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menahan tawa dibelakang mereka.

Jongin tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu meniup lilin-lilin diatas kuenya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berseru heboh, sebenarnya Sehun juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi kan ada Jongin, ingat Sehun masih menjaga sikapnya didepan Jongin.

"Ayo kita merayakan ulang tahun Jongin didalam. Jongin pasti sudah lapar kan?" Modus saja Byun, kenapa tidak bilang kalau dia yang sudah lapar?

Urutannya yang paling depan adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, disusul oleh Sehun dan Jongin dibelakangnya dengan Sehun yang masih membawa kue ulang tahun Jongin.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya. Kelihatannya kau keberatan." Sesungguhnya tangan Sehun memang sudah pegal dari tadi.

"Terima kasih err Jongin-ssi." Sehun merasa seperti tersengat saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Jongin.

"Panggil saja Jongin seperti yang lain. Namamu siapa? Kau temannya Baekhyun kan?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun agak kecewa sebenarnya, dia pikir Jongin mencari tahu juga tentangnya, ternyata tidak. "Sehun. Oh Sehun. Iya aku temannya Baekhyun, aku tinggal di flat sebelah bersama paman dan bibiku makanya aku suka berkunjung kesini."

"Sehun ya? Manis sekali. Sepertinya aku harus lebih sering keluar kamar agar lebih sering melihatmu." Jongin bergumam, cukup jelas untuk didengar Sehun.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Jongin menyebutnya manis. Semanis itukah? Tanpa sadar pipinya bersemu karena perkataan Jongin.

"Sampai kapan berdiri disitu terus Sehun? Ayo kita makan." Si Baekhyun itu kenapa hanya makan terus yang ada dipikirannya?

Sehun pun berlari ke meja makan dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya dan menempatkan dirinya duduk disamping Jongin. Sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memandang aneh kepada Sehun. Tunggu saja Byun, banyak yang harus kuceritakan kepadamu. _Ibu yang cerdas melahirkan anak-anak yang cerdas kan?_ Sehun tersenyum penuh arti pada Jongin sambil mengambilkan makanan untuk Jongin. Doakan saja mereka benar-benar bisa sejauh itu.

.

.

.

**END**

**Yeah this too cheesy. Sorry.**


	2. Who is Your Boyfriend?

**this is sequel for "Whats Your Name?" hope you guys enjoy fo reading this fiction :)**

* * *

><p>"Jadi Sehun, siapa kekasihmu?" Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, yang berarti tidak ada.<p>

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, "Berlatihlah menyebut Jongin itu kekasihmu Sehun." Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan temannya ini.

"Mana bisa begitu Byun, dia kan memang bukan kekasihku. Kalau aku menjawab dia sebagai kekasihku, berarti hanya mengaku-ngaku kan?"

"Ayolaah, bahkan kalian berdua sudah sedekat ini. Tinggal tunggu waktu kapan Jongin akan menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

Baekhyun menyebut mereka dekat karena sejak kejadian _surprise _ulang tahun Jongin waktu itu mereka mulai bertukar nomor handphone, saling mengobrol, bahkan sekarang Jongin sudah tidak lagi hanya berdiam dikamarnya, _hanya kalau Sehun sedang berkunjung ke flat mereka._

Saat ini Jongin tidak ikut bergabung mengobrol bersama Sehun dan Baekhyun karena dia sedang ke luar kota, menjenguk kakaknya yang sedang sakit, begitu katanya kemarin sebelum pergi. Selain itu Chanyeol pun entah kemana sejak semalam belum pulang juga.

Sebenarnya Sehun dan Jongin dekat sewajarnya saja, tapi namanya juga Baekhyun, hal kecil bisa menjadi besar.

"Kau kan sebentar lagi ulang tahun ke dua puluh dua, masih mau tidak punya kekasih?" Perkataan Baekhyun memang yang terbaik untuk membuat hari minggu yang cerah menjadi mendung.

"Masih lama Byun, masih ada tiga bulan lagi." Sehun mendengus.

"Tiga bulan itu menjadi sebentar kalau kau dan Jongin begini-begini terus." Baekhyun itu tidak mudah menyerah.

"Terserah kau saja." Sehun pun lebih memilih pulang ke flatnya, percuma kalau cuma ada Baekhyun kan?

"Biar ku bantu kalau begitu." Baekhyun berkata saat mengantar Sehun ke pintu flatnya. Perasaan Sehun tidak enak sebenarnya mengenai bantuan Baekhyun tersebut, tapi dia lebih memilih mengabaikannya.

* * *

><p>Sorenya, saat Baekhyun sedang menonton drama kesayangannya, Jongin pulang dengan membawa banyak sekali makanan. Biasanya saat berkunjung ke rumah kakaknya Jongin akan dibungkuskan makanan yang banyak, untuk perbaikan gizi kalau kata kakaknya, Chanyeol pun begitu. Hanya Baekhyun saja yang tidak pernah dibungkuskan makanan, dia pulang selamat saja sudah untung. Baekhyun dan kakaknya memang tidak seakur kakak adik pada umumnya.<p>

"Banyak sekali makanannya Jongin, sepertinya enak." Mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat makanan yang dibawa Jongin.

"Begitulah, kakakku membungkuskan banyak sekali tadi. Kita makan bersama saja nanti." Jongin tersenyum sambil menaruh makanan tersebut di meja makan dan menghampiri Baekhyun untuk sekedar mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Jongin, kau punya pacar tidak?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya ketika Jongin duduk.

Jongin yang heran dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tanda tak punya.

"Kalau orang yang kau suka?" Baekhyun masih belum menyerah.

"Tidak ada Baek, kenapa sih?"

"Kalau pacaran, apa kau pernah pacaran sebelumnya?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Baekhyun malah bertanya yang lain.

"Dulu ada, tapi dia tidak tahan karena kesibukanku, jadi dia memutuskanku." Jongin menyerah untuk mendapat penjelasan dari Baekhyun jadi dia hanya menjawab saja apa yang ditanyakan Baekhyun.

"Kalau Sehun, menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

"Sehun itu baik." Jongin menjawab sambil berpikir kemana arah pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hanya baik?" Jongin merasa aneh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begini.

"Masakannya enak, meskipun dia anak sosial tapi dia mengerti saat aku bicara mengenai tekhnik, dia juga aktif organisasi, jadi dia bisa memberi solusi saat aku bermasalah dengan organisasiku." Jongin menjelaskan.

Mata Baekhyun tambah berbinar mendengar jawaban Jongin, lebih berbinar dari saat dia melihat makanan tadi.

"Kenapa tidak menjadikan Sehun pacarmu?" Mungkin ini yang dibilang Baekhyun membantu. Provokasi dengan kata-katanya, tipikal anak sosial sekali.

"Aku rasa aku belum siap kalau harus pacaran saat ini, lagi pula, apa Sehun tidak terlalu bagus untukku?" Jongin mengatakannya sambil mengambil handphonenya untuk berkaca.

Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya, bahkan drama yang biasanya tidak pernah terlewat pun diabaikannya demi memprovokasi Jongin. "Memangnya apa yang harus disiapkan? Aku rasa kalian berdua akan sangat cocok jika berpasangan. Sehun juga manusia biasa, sama sepertimu dia juga banyak kurangnya." _Seperti kurang berani mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu, _Baekhyun meneruskan dalam hati.

"Kau berbicara seperti Sehun menyukaiku saja." Jongin berkata. Baekhyun pun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada drama sambil bergumam _memang, kau saja tidak peka._

"Kau berkata sesuatu Baek?" Jongin bertanya karena merasa Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu.

Baru saja Baekhyun ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, tapi terpotong oleh bunyi bel, Baekhyun pun berjalan untuk membukakan pintu depan flat mereka. Dilihatnya Sehun dengan sekantung penuh jeruk mandarin ditangannya.

"Hei Byun, ini ada oleh-oleh dari paman dan bibiku untuk kalian."

"Waah kebetulan sekali, kami baru saja ingin makan malam bersama. Kau bergabung saja ya? Jangan menolak." Baekhyun terkekeh.

Sehun mendengus, "Seperti bisa saja menolakmu." Baekhyun tertawa kencang mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Setelah makan malam yang sangat berat bagi Sehun dan Jongin karena penuh provokasi dari Baekhyun akhirnya Sehun dan Jongin berakhir dengan menonton pertandingan sepak bola sambil memakan jeruk mandarin yang Sehun bawa sebagai pencuci mulut. Baekhyun? Bilangnya sih ingin membeli makanan ringan untuk mereka nonton bola bersama, tapi dari setengah jam yang lalu belum kembali juga. Padahal jeruk yang dibawa Sehun sebentar lagi habis.<p>

"Yaah sayang sekali tidak masuk, padahal tipis sekali dari gawang ya Sehun-ah." Jongin memecah keheningan.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah iya sayang sekali." Sehun itu tidak terlalu paham mengenai sepak bola, dia lebih paham mengenai basket. Tapi demi Jongin, tidak mengerti pun tetap di tontonnya.

"Perkataan Baekhyun tadi tidak usah di pikirkan, Baekhyun kan suka sekali bercanda." Jongin sepertinya menyadari Sehun yang dari tadi hanya melamun sambil sesekali memakan jeruk mandarinnya.

Sehun menghadapinya sesantai mungkin sambil tertawa, "Karena perkataan Baekhyun tadi aku jadi penasaran, kau kan sibuk sekali. Apa kau tidak sempat untuk berpacaran?" Sehun berpikir lagi, _dari sekian banyak balasan kenapa harus yang itu yang diucapkannya._

"Bisa saja kusempatkan, asal dia mau mengerti kesibukanku. Mantanku yang terakhir saja memutuskanku karena tidak tahan dengan kesibukanku. Padahal aku sudah mengusahakan hari sabtu atau minggu aku full bersamanya. Yaah walaupun hanya menonton pertandingan sepak bola seperti ini sih. Susah ternyata mencari orang yang dapat mengerti kesibukanku." Jongin seperti sedang mengingat kembali masa lalunya. "Kenapa aku jadi malah bercerita begini? Haha." Jongin tertawa canggung.

Sehun pun ikut tertawa karena pernyataan Jongin. Dia jadi berpikir, kalau biasanya kencan yang dilakukan Jongin adalah menonton pertandingan sepak bola seperti ini, apa sekarang mereka bisa disebut kencan?

"Kalau kau, kenapa belum punya pacar?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Kenapa ya?" Sehun malah balik bertanya lagi, "Mungkin karena aku tak secantik Baekhyun atau sepintar Kyungsoo." Sehun menjawab asal.

"Cantik sepertinya bukan ukuran, Baekhyun juga masih belum punya pacar kan?" Jongin menanggapi sambil tertawa. Kalau ada Baekhyun pasti dia akan marah-marah dibilang begitu.

"Serius deh, jadi kenapa kau belum punya pacar?" Jongin bertanya kembali.

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya gugup, "Mungkin karena aku menyukaimu." Katanya pelan. Jongin jelas sekali terkejut mendengarnya.

"Waah kok bisa sama ya? Aku juga menyukaimu." Balas Jongin sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalian itu harusnya berpacaran saja." Entah darimana Baekhyun muncul sambil menyimpan makanan yang dibelinya di meja yang sudah penuh sampah jeruk, "Kalian memang bukan tipe yang romantis ya, baru kali ini aku melihat yang seperti kalian." Baekhyun berkata sambil melenggang masuk ke kamarnya, kembali meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin berdua saja.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun bingung apa yang sedang dibicarakan Jongin, "Huh?"

Jongin menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku akan berbicara dengan benar." Jongin menarik nafas lagi, "Kita berdua kan sudah sama-sama tahu, kalau aku menyukaimu begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pacarku?" Terlihat sekali muka Jongin yang berharap.

Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, "Baiklah, aku pikir aku bisa tahan dengan semua kesibukanmu."

Sementara itu di dalam kamar Baekhyun sudah melompat-lompat gembira karena akhirnya dua orang yang dia usahakannya untuk bersama bisa berpacaran juga. Dia awalnya sempat menggerutu karena tadi sore Jongin bilangnya sedang tidak suka pada siapapun. Jadi kenapa Baekhyun mati-matian menjodohkan Sehun dan Jongin? Begini, masakkan Sehun itu enak tapi kalau mau minta dimasakkan sesuatu pada Sehun, Baekhyun harus membeli bahan-bahannya sendiri. Kalau Sehun berpacaran dengan Jongin kan semua yang membeli bahannya Jongin, karena siapa sih yang tidak mau dimasakkan sesuatu yang enak kalau punya kekasih seperti Sehun? Karena itu kalau mereka berpacaran akan lebih menguntungkan bagi Baekhyun. _Well, _apa pun alasan Baekhyun menjodohkan Sehun dan Jongin, mereka perlu berterima kasih pada Baekhyun nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


	3. Whats Your Problem?

**_This the sequel, again._**

* * *

><p><em>Well, <em>semuanya tidak semulus yang direncanakan Baekhyun. Sehun memang memasak untuk Jongin dan Jongin membeli semua bahan yang dibutuhkan Sehun untuk memasak, tapi Sehun dan Jongin sekarang tinggal satu flat. Jadi kalau Baekhyun dulu berpikir Sehun akan mengantarkan makanan setiap hari ke flat mereka, Baekhyun salah. Sekarang Baekhyun yang harus datang ke flat Sehun dan Jongin untuk minta makan.

Paman dan Bibi Sehun pindah ke luar kota karena anak mereka baru melahirkan, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan masa tuanya untuk melihat cucunya tumbuh. Sehun yang tidak mau tinggal sendiri di flat pun meminta Jongin untuk tinggal bersamanya. Kenapa dia tidak mengajak Baekhyun? Siapa sih yang mau diganggu sama berisiknya suara Baekhyun kalau lagi istirahat? Jongin sendiri berpikir kalau tinggal satu flat begini kan setidaknya mereka bisa bertemu saat malam sebelum tidur dan pagi sebelum beraktifitas lagi.

Seperti sekarang ini, Sehun sudah sampai flat dari jam lima sore tadi dan Jongin baru sampai setengah jam yang lalu. Jongin langsung berkutat dengan laptopnya di meja makan sambil sesekali melihat Sehun yang bolak-balik memasak untuk makan malam mereka dan meletakkannya di meja. Setelah semua masakan Sehun selesai Jongin pun meletakkan laptopnya untuk makan bersama Sehun.

Sebelum berpacaran dengan Sehun Jongin selalu pulang malam karena makan di restaurant cepat saji yang menyediakan ayam goreng kesukaannya sambil mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat Jongin makan. Berpacaran dengan Sehun membuat hidupnya lebih rapih dan tenang. Semua juga tahu Sehun tidak seberisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa makannya sedikit sekali?" Jongin bertanya karena Sehun tidak biasanya makan sesedikit itu. Walaupun badannya kecil, porsi makannya dengan Bekhyun hampir sama.

"Sedang malas makan saja." Kata Sehun lalu menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Kalau punya masalah berbagilah denganku, jangan malah mengurangi makanmu seperti ini. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" Kata Jongin setelah meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, mencoba bicara serius dengan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum karena perhatian Jongin. "Setelah makan aku janji akan bercerita."

Karena senyum Sehun yang meyakinkan, Jongin pun meneruskan makannya.

* * *

><p>Selesai makan Jongin kembali berkutat di laptopnya kali ini di ruang tamu sedangkan Sehun sedang mengupas melon untuk pencuci mulut mereka. Setelah selesai Sehun langsung menghampiri Jongin dan meletakkan melon yang sudah dipotongnya kecil-kecil di meja. Sehun mengambil satu potong lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan mengambil satu potong lagi. Sehun duduk dan menyodorkan melonnya pada Jongin.<p>

"Aaa." Jongin pun membuka mulutnya untuk melon itu. Sehun meletakkan garpu yang dipakai untuk makan melon tadi dan memeluk pinggang Jongin dari samping, tidak mau mengganggu kegiatan Jongin mengetik. Jongin yang tau kebiasaan Sehun yang sedang ingin manja pun merapatkan badan keduanya dan memposisikan kepala Sehun bersandar di bahunya dengan nyaman.

"Jongin sedang apa?" Bahkan nadanya manja, membuat Jongin gemas saja.

"Membuat laporan hasil rapat tadi." Tipikal Jongin sekali, jawaban singkat.

"Kalau aku cerita sekarang mengganggu tidak?" Jongin pun menghentikkan kegiatannya dan merubah posisi mereka jadi Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan kaki Sehun yang melingkar di pinggang Jongin. Persis seperti bayi besar.

"Tidak. Besok aku libur seharian karena lusanya ada jadwal ujian. Coba sekarang aku mau dengar ceritamu." Jongin berkata lembut sekali sambil mengusap-usap punggung Sehun, si bayi besar.

"Nah itu. Aku ada ujian Ekonomi Makro besok, aku tidak begitu pintar berhitung Jong, aku takut." Jongin paham sekali Sehun itu tipe perfeksionis, tidak mau ada satu pun nilainya yang jelek, tidak mau satu pun berjalan tidak sesuai di bawah pengawasannya. Dia bisa menangis jika itu terjadi.

"Teorinya sudah paham belum?" Ekonomi makro adalah mata kuliah yang wajib bagi semua jurusan dan jurusan teknik mendapatkannya di semester pertama, beda dengan jurusan sosial yang baru mendapatkannya di semester tiga.

Sehun mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Jongin. Sehun memang ahlinya dalam pelajaran tanpa hitungan. "Aku berikan beberapa soal dan kau kerjakan, nanti akan ku periksa hasilnya." Lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengambil alat tulis dan kalkulatornya.

Setelah itu selama Sehun mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Jongin, Jongin melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Jongin akan berhenti sebentar untuk mengajari bagian yang tidak dimengerti Sehun, begitu seterusnya sampai soal terakhir.

"Ini soal terakhir." Jongin menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Sudah terakhir? Woaah aku harus lebih cepat." Sehun memang sudah paham mengenai soal-soal tersebut, tapi dia masih terlalu lambat menurut Jongin.

Jongin yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan di organisasinya pun memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang mengerjakan soal. Sehun sesekali menggumamkan rumus, mengetikkan angka di kalkulatornya dan tersenyum saat hasilnya sesuai. Indah menurut Jongin.

"Sudah!" Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil menyerahkan kertas jawabannya pada Jongin. Jongin memeriksa dengan teliti sambil menghitung dengan kalkulator Sehun dan tersenyum. Jongin mendekati Sehun lalu mengecup bibir Sehun sebentar, "Hadiah karena jawabanmu benar dan karena kau sudah belajar dengan baik." Kata Jongin.

Sehun pun mencium balik pipi Jongin lama lalu bergumam di pipi Jongin, "Hadiah karena Jongin sudah membantuku belajar dan kalau Jongin mau menggendongku ke kamar untuk istirahat. Aku lelah sekali." Suaranya pelan. Jongin pun langsung menggendong Sehun ke kamar mereka dan langsung tidur setelah sama-sama mengucapkan selamat malam. Dalam keadaan berpelukan tentu saja.

* * *

><p>BUZZZ BUZZZZ<p>

Sehun terbangun dan langsung mematikan alarmnya.

"Kenapa pagi sekali?" Jongin bertanya setengah sadar.

"Aku ada ujian. Kau ingat?" Sehun berjalan ke dalam kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

Setelah Sehun keluar kamar mandi, Jongin yang masih setengah sadar pun bertanya, "Mau ku antar?"

Sehun tersenyum melihat mata Jongin yang setengah terpejam, "Tidak usah, aku akan kembali dalam tiga jam. Kau tidurlah lagi." Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin dan berjalan keluar untuk menghadapi ujiannya.

* * *

><p>Tepat pukul sebelas setelah Jongin mandi Sehun kembali ke flat mereka.<p>

"Bagaimana ujiannya?" Jongin bertanya sambil mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu dan langsung diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Tidak semua bisa kujawab sih, tapi aku yakin akan mendapat nilai A, jadi Jongin ayo siap-siap. Hari ini kita akan makan ayam goreng kesukaanmu. Aku yang traktir." Jongin mengernyit heran, pasalnya Sehun yang selalu menentangnya untuk makan makanan cepat saji.

"Kau yakin? Katanya tidak sehat." Jongin berusaha meyakinkan kalau Sehun tidak bercanda.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, aku pergi dengan Baekhyun saja." Mendengar itu Jongin pun mengecup pelipis Sehun lalu beranjak, "Lima menit untuk siap-siap. Bersabarlah." Sehun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin yang semangat sekali kalau sudah mendengar ayam goreng. Kemana Jongin anak teknik yang mempesona itu?

Setelah Jongin selesai mereka pun bergegas pergi. Mereka bertemu dengan Baehyun yang sepertinya baru pulang, "Mau kemana kalian?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Makan ayam goreng." Jawab Jongin mantap.

"Sehun tidak masak?" Baekhyun agak berteriak karena mereka sudah berjalan agak jauh.

"Tidak." Teriak Sehun juga.

"Tunggu! Aku ikuuuuuut!" Baekhyun berlari mengejar mereka. Baekhyun mana mau ketinggalan makan gratis kan, apa lagi Sehun tidak masak.

* * *

><p><strong><em>END<em>**


End file.
